


5 Times Peter Wanted A Hug From Tony

by parkeratheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, 5 times things, Adorable, Adorable Peter Parker, Angst, Bullying, Cute, Cute Peter Parker, Flash is awful, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Wants A Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Ben's Death Anniversary, Wanted Hugs, not starker ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeratheart/pseuds/parkeratheart
Summary: + the one time he got one





	1. I'm Just Getting The Door For You

**Author's Note:**

> Edited as of March 17, 2019

“Happy, take the case up to the kid’s apartment, will you?” Tony half-asked half-told Happy when the car came to a stop on the curb in front of Peter’s apartment.

Peter lowered the phone in his hand and clicked the button that ended the video. His eyes widened and his brain shot off like a comet. “I can keep the suit?”

“Yes, we were just discussing that,” Tony responded neutrally. “Don’t do anything I would do. And definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Peter blinked.

“There’s a little grey area in there,” Tony said, holding the tip his index finger and thumb about an inch away from each other, scaling down the size of said grey area. “That’s where you operate.”

“Do you want me to take this up?” Happy asked through the window, holding the case containing the oh my god amazing suit.

“I can take it,” Peter offered.

“You’re gonna take it?” Happy asked and Peter nodded. “Thank you.” He plopped the case down outside the door.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, trying to hold himself together and turning to Tony.

“Sure, kid,” Tony said, still as neutral as ever. He leaned over Peter.

For a moment, just a moment, Peter thought maybe Tony was hugging him. And wow that was fast. Maybe he somewhat liked Peter. He knew Tony wasn't that big on affection, but hey, maybe he was trying to change.

Except.

“It’s not a hug, I’m just grabbing the door for you.” He grasped the handle, pulled it out, and then pushed the door out.

“We’re not there yet,” he added.

 _Oh shit,_ Peter thought with a sudden pang of embarrassment. _Fuck, Peter. What the hell was that? You’re such an idiot . . ._

Peter said nothing and stepped out the door, grabbing the case.

“Bye!” Tony said, and Peter raised his right hand and waved.

_Well, shit, Peter. You are an idiot. A complete and total idiot._

He could just imagine telling that to his kids. _Oh, did I tell you about the time when I hugged Tony Stark when he wasn't actually going in for a hug?_


	2. Concrete Building

“Peter, you’re more jittery than usual today,” Tony pointed out observantly while they were working on updates for Karen. “And you’re always jittery.”

“Oh,” Peter said, knowing exactly why he was jittery. “S-sorry.”

“Don't apologize. It's fine. What's up?” Tony placed his screw driver down on the table and turning towards Peter.

_But then again, I wasn't really trying to._

Peter blinked the flashback out of his vision and focused on not dropping the screw in his hand.

“I broke a building,” Peter whispered. “It was an accident, I’m sorry.”

“Well, you’re always breaking stuff, so it’s not much of a surprise to me,” Tony joked, seemed pleased that a tiny, almost non-existent, smile rose on Peter’s face. But it faded just as quickly. “What building?”

“I don’t know, _a_ building,” Peter said. “The . . . the Vulture’s lair, or whatever.” _Or whatever, Peter? That was poetic._

Tony took a few steps towards him. Peter leaned further against the table, his arms acting as support pillars. _Support pillars._ Peter almost threw himself out the window. “Okayyy, so how did it break?” Tony asked, snapping Peter out of it.

Peter felt himself start to tremble. “You know how some buildings have those support pillars?” He mentally kicked himself for questioning Tony’s intelligence.

But Tony didn’t seem offended and said, “Yep. So this building has support pillars.”

“Not anymore,” Peter whispered and his eyes welled up. _You're gonna cry in front of Mr. Stark . . . how pathetic can you get-_

Tony froze. “Oh shit.”

“The- The Vulture used his wingspan thing to cut through them,” Peter explained. “I didn’t know what he was doing until it was too late.” He was crying now. “It dropped on top of me. The roof. That’s what . . . dropped on top of me.” He rubbed his eyes. “I-It was concrete.”

He wasn’t even subtly crying.

He clasped his hand over his mouth, trying to quiet the onslaught of sobs.

Tony opened and closed his mouth, trying to pull together a sentence. He took a step forward so he was within arm’s length of Peter. He placed his hands on the sides of Peter’s shoulders. Eyes down, embarrassed, Peter sniveled and tried his best to stop crying. “That’s my fault,” he said softly. “I took your suit. Karen could have alerted me that you were in trouble.”

“It’s not,” Peter tried to say, but his voice kept being interrupted by sobs and painful memories of the hard concrete and how heavy it was and how much it hurt and-

His impulses took over and the flung his arms around Tony’s shoulders. “I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment,” he sobbed.

 _Stop crying,_ , Peter tried to tell himself.

Tony patted Peter’s back awkwardly. “You’re not a disappointment.”

“Th-thanks,” Peter sniveled and released.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked.

_No._

He wanted Tony to return the hug, but they weren’t there yet. Not yet. “Yeah.” He wiped at his face to remove any access tears.

“Alright,” was all Tony said about the subject before he turned his attention back to Karen.

Peter sniveled one more time before continuing to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. Tony's being such an insensitive doochebag by not giving Peter hugs!
> 
> Next chapter will be up really soon!


	3. Leave Me Alone

It was the one year anniversary for something that day.

Not something happy, like a wedding. Not something memorable, like the day Peter got his first car (which he didn’t even get since he had no idea how to drive.)

**No.**

This was the one year anniversary for Uncle Ben’s death.

It had been a long and hard year without him. May always tried to cover up her swollen and red face with makeup after crying or told Peter she was fine when she really wasn’t. She was always the one comforting him in those sleepless nights when he had nightmares about what happened. Because, unlike May, Peter was there when it happened. He was there when Ben was shot through the stomach. He was there, and it was like slow-motion when his uncle's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground like a ragdoll. He never told her how or why he was there because she didn’t ask.

He didn't want to go to school.

And he probably wouldn't have if he didn't have a stupid test.

He already woke up with a headache that pounded painfully in his temples and made his eye sockets ache.

Upon arriving to his locker, he ran into Flash.

_Fucking Flash._

“’Sup, Penis Parker!” he exclaimed, smacking the back of Peter’s head while walked past him the hall.

“Fuck off, Flash!” Peter shouted. “Why can’t you just leave me the alone?”

“What’s eaten you?” Flash taunted. "You weak ass."

“I’m not weak!” Peter exclaimed, then noticed the hundred pairs of eyes staring. “I’m not weak,” he said again, this time with a mono-toned voice.

“What are you gonna do? Call Mr. Tony Stark to come rescue you?” Flash challenged, taking steps closer. It took all of Peter’s willpower to not throw him across the hall. “You’re like his pet, right?” Peter hands balled up into fists.

Peter took in a breath to try to calm down. “I’m no body’s pet.”

Flash coughed, but under that cough was a very clear word. “Bullshit.”

Turning away from Flash (and trying extremely hard not to punch him), Peter started on the combination on his lock. _If only he knew what today was for me._

"Oh I get it," Flash continued, prodding Peter in the back of the shoulder. "Your his _boy toy._ "

Peter clenched his fist.

Thankfully, Flash backed off after that.

Which was good, because another word out of him and he’d be clobbered across the face.

After grabbing his books and shoving them into his Jansport backpack, Peter slammed his locker door shut and banged his head against it. _Uncle Ben Uncle Ben Uncle Ben_. The name was a mantra in his head.

During class, a paper airplane landed neatly on Peter’s desk, and on the wing it read: _I’m Penis Parker. Fly me._ There was a pencil drawing of what Flash called him on the other wing. An eruption of giggles exploded like a volcano from the right side of the room. Peter couldn’t help an angry blush that came over his cheeks.

“Penis Parker’s blushing,” he heard Flash whisper with his enhanced hearing and then another burst of giggles.

The rest of he day was unbearably hard to get through.

_Uncle Ben Uncle Ben Uncle Ben._

_I could have stopped it._

_I’m such a failure._

_I failed my own uncle._

_I caused the death of my uncle._

That day was one of his lab days with Tony, so Happy’s car was parked outside the entrance. Much to Peter’s surprise, however, was Tony Stark in the back seat waiting for him.   
  
“Wha . . . Mr. Stark! H-hey!” he stuttered. “What are you- what are you doing here?”

“Just sit, Pete,” Tony said, patting the seat.

They didn't say anything the whole ride.

Right as the car pulled to a stop in front of the Compound, Tony spoke. “I know what today is for you.”

_Oh man._

“You do?” Peter asked.

“Your aunt told me that you’d be a little off today because of it,” Tony continued, opening the door on his side, and Peter opened the one on his side. When the car veered away, Tony kept talking. "I'm sorry about it."

“You can say Ben, it’s okay,” Peter whispered, although he wasn’t entirely sure if it would be okay. He didn’t want to start crying in front of Tony again.

Tony didn’t say it, though. Instead, he placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

For a second, Peter though Tony was finally going to hug him, but he just stood like that. .

“I’m sorry, kid.”

Peter just nodded, and his eyes welled up. He refused to let any tears fall. Not again.

Tony saw his almost-tears but said nothing and just lead him inside the Compound.

Peter always liked hugs, especially from certain people. But the one person he really desired one from in that day wouldn’t give him one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, their hug will be coming soon. In the sixth chapter, lol.


	4. Not There Yet

When Peter’s phone rang one afternoon while working with Tony, Liz Allen’s caller ID popped up. This was a surprise. Peter was sure she hated him after what he did to her.

“Can I just . . .” Peter trailed off, looking at Tony and pointing at the phone.

Tony nodded. “Sure.”

He grabbed the phone off the table and stepped into the hallway. “Liz?”

“Peter.”

 _Oh my gosh she’s crying,_ Peter realized, hearing the hiccupping gasps and snivels. “Liz, are you okay? What’s going on?”

“I didn’t know who else to call,” she whispered. “I-I don't even know if we're friends anymore, a-and I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." 

"No no, it's okay," Peter said softly. "What's going on?" 

“My dad's s-sentence in jail.”

“How bad is it?” Peter asked softly.

“R-really bad,” Liz cried. “T-ten years.”

“Ten years?” Peter repeated.

A huge pang of guilt was sent rocketing through Peter’s body. “Oh my gosh.” Liz didn’t say anything due to her crying. “Liz, I’m so sorry. What can I do to help?”

“I don’t know,” she sobbed. “I just called you because you kind of know what it feels like.”

Peter nodded. _Uncle Ben. Dad. Mom._ Then he remembered she couldn’t see him nod, so he said, “Yeah. I’m really sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be,” she whispered.

 _I should be, actually,_ Peter thought. _I’m the one who turned him in._ “Okay,” he said. “Do you want to talk about it any longer?”

“I-I don’t want to disturb you from whatever you’re doing,” Liz said.  
  
"You're not disturbing me," Peter said.  
  
"I'm- I'm okay," Liz said, even though she obviously wasn't.  
  
"Call me if you need anything," Peter said gently.  
  
“Thanks, Peter.”

“I’m happy to help,” Peter said.

“I have to go. Bye, and thank you.”

“Bye, Liz.”

Upon walking back into the lab, Tony gave him a suspicious look. “Who was that?”

Peter shook his head and didn’t answer Tony’s question. “It’s my fault. It’s my fucking fault.” His hands came to his head and started to pull on his own hair.

“First of all, language,” Tony said. “Second, what’s your fault?”

“The Vulture . . . Adrian Toomes . . . Liz, my friend’s, dad,” Peter started, trembling. “She’s going through such a hard time. She just called me crying about how long her dad’s sentence would be. Ten years, Mr. Stark. _Ten years._ And it’s all because of me. I caused my friend’s suffering.”

Tony sighed. “You don’t have to be so hard on yourself. You turned in a _criminal,_ Peter. That’s a good thing. Even if it means that it hurts someone else. That’s better than what he might have done.”

“You just don’t get it, do you?” Peter nearly snapped. “I had to leave Liz at the dance, the only time she’d ever gone with someone, to go and arrest her dad, who, by the way, seemed like a pretty good dad. I left her to make her lose her dad basically.”

Tony tapped his fingers on the table in a rhythmical pattern. “Okay . . . but you still did the right thing.”

“Did I though?” Peter whispered, flopping down onto one of the chairs, trying desperately not to cry. _No crying in front of Mr. Stark,_ he kept reminded himself.

Tony was then standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder. His hand was tense, so this seemed like more of a forced action to help Peter calm down than an affectionate one.

“I’m sorry, kid,” Tony sympathized as Peter buried his face in his palms, still not crying.

“I’m such a depression-causer,” Peter muttered.

Tony bit his lip. “That’s not a thing.”

Peter's eyes flicked to the hand on his shoulder. Tony seemed to notice and pulled his hand back. He wanted to tell Tony that he liked physical affection. He wanted to ask for a hug.

But he didn’t.

They just weren’t there yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! the next chapter should be up really soon!  
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry, this was kind of a filler chapter. That's why it's so short. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next two more interesting than this one.


	5. I Don't Wanna Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> This one's gonna hurt ;)

_Where the hell did Star-Guy go?_

He just turned to freaking _ashes,_ right in front of Peter.

Along with that bug lady and the big blue guy.

What was happening?

“Tony,” came Dr. Strange’s voice from a distance away. Tony’s head turned in his direction. “There was no other way.”

 _Does he mean that he had to give Thanos the Time Stone?_ Peter wondered.

But then, Dr. Strange turned to ashes.

Suddenly, Peter’s spider-senses went off. They started blaring like a car alarm, pulsing all throughout his body in painful bursts. This hurt way more than any other time his spider-sense acted up. There wasn’t any danger on Titan right now. 

Then it hit him.

“Mr. Stark?” he squeaked. Tony’s head snapped towards him.

He started to feel weak and stumbled around a little. Nothing felt right at all. He felt awful. The spider-senses were not letting up. If anything, they were starting to go off more. It was starting to hurt. “I don’t feel so good.”

“You’re alright,” Tony said.

“I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening . . . I don’t—” he stumbled forward and collapsed into Tony’s gripping his shoulders. He was going to die. “I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go!”

He needed to say good-bye to Ned. To MJ. He just wanted to build one more LEGO set with Ned. Laugh at one more of MJ's dark-humoured jokes.

And May.

He needed to say goodbye to May.

There was so much he had to do!

_I'm dying._

“Sir, please, _please,_ I don’t wanna go!”

_If anyone could help me, it’s Mr. Stark._

“I don’t wanna go,” he cried, and then his body weight dropped to the red-sand on Titan. Everything hurt. This was one of the most painful things he’d ever experienced.

 _And the last,_ he realized.

He was too shocked to cry.

Tony was lying half-above him and half-beside. His brown eyes were wide, and full of horror. _I can’t do this to you,_ Peter worried. _I can’t leave you like this._

He looked up at the blood-red sky, and then shifted his gaze to Tony’s brown eyes. “I’m sorry,” he choked out, and then everything went black.

 

 

The soul world was red and looked almost misty around him.

Everything was just pure shock in his mind.

He clung onto Tony, begging and crying for his life, because he knew what was about to happen. He knew he was about to die, just like everyone else. Except for that blue-skinned lady. Whatever her name was.

But Tony didn’t hug him back.

He’d lost track of time there.

Peter was completely, soul-crushingly pissed at Star-Guy, so seeing him in there, knowing that it was all his fault.

“Asshole!” Peter had screamed at Star-Guy. “This is all your fault!” He clenched his fists so tight that, even through what was left of the Iron-Spider Suit, crescent moon-shaped indents appeared in his hand.

Star-Guy hadn’t said anything back. He was standing next to the big rainy-blue skinned guy with red markings all over him, who had a hand on his shoulder to try to help. Which he shouldn’t have done, because it was _all his fault._

He had spent countless hours crying.

Countless hours watching the tears drip from his chin and land on the metal of the Iron Spider suit.

He never even got a hug from Tony.

“Strange?” he called out.

“Yes?” the doctor answered without missing a beat.

“What did you mean when you said to Mr. Stark that there was no other way?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Strange answered, utterly mono-toned.

“Um, okay,” Peter said, confused. It had been a long time since they’d been in there. But Peter never felt tired, or hungry, or thirsty.

_Because I’m dead._

It seemed like years when something started to happen.

The soul world was starting to look like Titan.

Then the soul world _was_ Titan.

He was back on the ground, right where he had died. There were no ashes around him. Star-Guy, big blue guy, antenna lady, and Dr. Strange appeared right where they had died, too.

But Tony wasn’t there.

_Where the hell is he?_

“I think Tony is back on Earth, Peter,” Strange said, as if he could read Peter’s mind, which, considering all the powers he has, he probably could. Peter pushed away all the paranoia that Strange had read everything else he’d been thinking about since meeting him.

“When can we get back to Earth?” Peter asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Right now.”

Strange did a cool looking move with his hands and a circular portal appeared right in front of him. Inside the circle was New York, right where the flying space donut had been. Right where peter had disobeyed Tony’s orders.

Hopefully he didn’t hate him for leaving.

 _Hopefully we get a hug,_ Peter thought.

But they probably weren’t there yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Infinity War for the fourth time. Ahhhhh sooo sad.  
> Next chapter is going to be sweet ;)


	6. Truer Words Have Never Been Spoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for this?

New York looked exactly like it did before the space donut came. The buildings were all intact, the street wasn’t cracked and the lamp posts weren’t cured all over the place like they had been when that guy with the weird accent attacked Dr. Strange. Star-Guy looked sort of pleased to see Earth, but antenna lady and big blue guy were completely in awe. 

But _where_ was Tony?

He had to have gotten the news that Peter was back. He had to have had something to do with how Peter got back.

Right?

“Mister Dr. Strange? Where is Mr. Stark?” Peter asked the wizard.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Strange replied honestly. “I would assume he’s at the Compound. I can get you a portal there if you want.”

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed. “Yes, please.”

Strange nodded, still as neutral as ever, and summoned a portal with the cool hand gesture like he did to get back to New York. The portal let him out to the outside of the Compound. Peter didn’t even bother to knock on the door.

In fact he nearly broke it off it’s hinges.

“Mr. Stark!” he shouted. It echoed throughout the building. “Mr. Stark!!” he tried again, louder.

He waited for a few seconds before opening his mouth to call again.

But snapped it shut when he heard a faint voice. “Kid?”

“Mr. Stark?”

“Kid!”

And there he was. Tony burst out the door in his lab.

Peter sprinted towards Tony to envelop him in his arms, but skidded to a stop right in front of his mentor. He looked up into his eyes. About a thousand thoughts sky-rocketed through Peter's mind. So many things he wanted to say and ask.

But one of the main ones he was thinking right now was:

_Can I hug you?_

“We’re there.” That was all Tony said before taking Peter into his arms. The embrace was so tight but so gentle at the same time. Peter did not hesitate to throw his arms around Tony’s shoulders.

At this point, he had no dignity left to care if Tony saw him crying.

So, he let the floodgates loose.

Peter left his feet lift the ground as Tony tugged him up and held him in the hug. One of his arms was tight around Peter’s shoulders. This other hand was pressed against the back of Peter’s head, sruffling his curls.

Tony’s hand slightly tensed once Peter started crying, but relaxed just as soon. Peter gripped Tony’s t-shirt, which was ungodly soft. He realized he was getting it wet, but, again, he had no dignity left inside him to care.

And from what was going on, neither did Tony.

When they finally released, Tony brought his hand up to brush away the tears on Peter’s cheeks, but his own eyes were shining with them.

“H-h-how d-did you get us back?” Peter sobbed, clutching Tony’s hand against his cheek.

“Time travel,” Tony said, smiling sadly at the tears on Peter’s cheeks. “It took a year, but we managed to do it."

“Year!” Peter repeated loudly. “I-I’ve been gone that long?”

“Yeah, kid,” Tony whispered. A shiny drop trickled down Tony’s face.

 _Oh,_ Peter thought with a sickening twist in his heart. _He’s crying._

“Please don’t cry,” Peter whispered. “Please, please don’t cry.” It was terribly ironic, considering all the crying Peter was doing. His voice kept being interrupted by sobs. “I-I’m back now, aren’t I?”

“Truer words have never been spoken, kid,” Tony said, rubbing away the tear on his face with the back of his hand. He took Peter in for another huge hug.

 _Finally,_ Peter got a hug from Tony Stark.

Two, actually.

Peter was trying emmensly hard not to completely lose it. Tony said it had been a month since Thanos killed half the population. Being in the soul world made that time seem like an infinity. But that infinity was all worth it to finally see Tony again. To finally hug his mentor. His father-figure.

And Tony gave freaking great hugs, too.

“I’m never ever going to let anything happen to you again,” Tony whispered into Peter’s fluffy hair. “I promise, Peter. I’m never going to get anyone hurt you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!
> 
> Ahh this made me so happy to finally give Peter his hug. It was so heartfelt. This is what I want to see when he comes back in Avengers 4. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Wow the response to the fic has been absolutely amazing. I guess y'all like hugs just as much as I do XD


End file.
